A Surprise Love
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: how will the two react to each other when they tell each other there feelings? AnakinObiWan oneshot


Star Wars: A Surprise Love

notes: don't owe Star Wars! Here's my new one-shot! Here it is..

It's been five years ever since Anakin saw Padme again, but he knew that Padme would never returned the feelings that he has within him. That's why he was so upset that he and Obi-Wan are returning to Coruscant after a huge mission, "something wrong Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked looking at his young apprentice. "It's nothing master," Anakin said quickly, "then why do you look upset or tired?" Obi-Wan asked as Anakin shook his head.

The ship landed onto the platform, "Chancellor, it's so good to see you again," Obi-Wan said. "I was hearing that you've been killed my friend," Chancellor said as the two left, Anakin looked as he saw Padme waiting for him behind a pole nearby. "Padme! What are you doing here?" Anakin asked surprised, "I'm going back to Naboo, Annie," Padme said quietly as Anakin stared at her.

"What are you talking about?" Anakin asked, "the one I love is waiting for me back home. I'm so sorry Annie," Padme said as Anakin felt tears were about to come out of his eyes but wouldn't allow it not in front of Padme. Padme sighed, "I have to get going," she said as she left Anakin all by himself standing behind the pole. Anakin growled, I shouldn't had come back at all! He thought angrily as he went to his quarters.

At Obi-Wan's place, "you called me master?" He asked as he was in an empty room with Master Yoda who looked worried. "Your Padawan is very upset," he said as Obi-Wan blinked, "upset about what master? He was just feeling fine awhile ago," he said as Master Yoda shook his head. "Speak to him you must," he said as Obi-Wan nodded and bowed before he left, what's going on? He thought unhappily.

At Anakin's place, how could this happen to me? He thought as he stared out the window. "Anakin?" A voice asked as Anakin looked and saw his mentor standing by the door, "what is it that you want?" he asked. "Something is wrong with you my young Padawan," Obi-Wan began, "yea? Well, I'm not going to tell you!" Anakin replied. "Is it about your mother?" Obi-Wan asked as Anakin shook his head, "Padme?" He asked again.

Anakin became still as he looked at him, "you two have been friends ever since she first met you at Tatooine," Obi-Wan began. "It's not that," Anakin interrupted, "what is it then?" Obi-Wan asked. "She dumped me," Anakin said as Obi-Wan blinked that he was unexpected to hear that from him, "you two were in love?" He asked. "No, but I was and she knew it also," Anakin replied, "why didn't you tell me?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You wouldhave expelled me from the Jedi Order," Anakin replied, "I'm like a brother to you Anakin. I would never do that," Obi-Wan said quietly. Anakin smirked, "sure you wouldn't," he said as Obi-Wan sighed. "The day that I first met you with Qui-Gon, I thought I would be loosing a friend and a master," Obi-Wan began as Anakin knew he was talking about Qui-Gon, "what are you trying to say?" Anakin asked worriedly.

"Qui-Gon told me that he wanted to train you and said that I was ready to become a mster. I know that you were still young and all, but deep down I have deeper feelings," Obi-Wan explained. "Master? Do you have feelings for me?" Anakin asked surprised, "I love you more then just a brother," he said embarrassed as Anakin blinked. "As you grew older, I knew you were the one for me," Obi-Wan said quietly.

Anakin stared at him as he went towards him, "you love me?" He asked as Obi-Wan nodded nervously. Why am I so nervous? I'm a Jedi Master! I shouldn't get nervous! Although I never felt this way to anyone until now, but his my apprentice. How will the Jedi Council think of this? He thought worriedly. Anakin smirked as he looked at the worried face of his master, "don't look at me like that," he said as Obi-Wan began to answer but before he could Anakin was already kissing him.

Obi-Wan blinked in surprised as the two pulled away from each other, "wow," Obi-Wan said quietly as Anakin blushed. The two smiled at each other as the two kissed again more passionatley as ever.

END!

Me: how was it?

Anakin: her very first Anakin and Obi-Wan story

Obi-Wan: we'll be onto the next story soon

Yoda: review and update!


End file.
